Jaryn Andras/Jaryn Andras' Peerage
Jaryn Andras' Peerage 'is the peerage of the Devil nobleman Jaryn Andras; they are his team of reincarnated devils that serve him and attend to his tasks and odd jobs that he gives them. Unlike most devil peerages, Jaryn uses them mostly to accomplish/aid/abet the various things that he has gotten embroiled into within the years, such as settling on old debts, killing angels, and cooking. Yes, cooking. They aren't a very powerful peerage (with some exceptions), since Jaryn never bothered to enter them in a Rating Game, though the witty devil may or may not attempt to do so in the near future. After all, all that running and gunning and stabbing has to have gotten them somewhere, combat training notwithstanding.... Members Currently, the peerage consists of five members, Jaryn notwithstanding. All five reincarnated devils are former humans, and all are female. Although Jaryn can be as cruel as Diodora Astaroth and Riser Phenex, the reason why his peerage are all girls is not because he gets any pleasure from them, but because he likes to make them uncomfortable, which is his hobby. Basically, he has an all-girl peerage because he likes to play mind games with them. Sweet. Jaryn Andras (King) Jaryn is the King of the peerage and the leader. Rather like Diodora Astaroth and Riser Phenex, Jaryn is rather cruel to his peerage, and could be considered even more cruel than the above two, since he often sends them on practical suicide missions with only each other (or sometimes only themselves) as backup, intervening often when they're at nearly dead or about to give up, because of "investment reasons". Jaryn doesn't really have anything special to his name. He's an Ultimate-class devil, sure, capable of feats of incredible power like teleporting through portals and throwing people across rooms like most devils at his rank, but he's nothing special, power-wise at least. His specialty is his wit and his averseness to doing things himself, hence his peerage, which has to clean up his crap. Despite various times where he ''looks ''like he is caring for his peerage, in reality he is just trying to make sure that his investments don't screw up. He's one heartless bastard, and proud of it. He also has no life skills, depending on his peerage members to cook, clean, and press his clothes. Matsuko Morikawa (Queen) '''Matsuko Morikawa '''is the Queen of Jaryn Andras' peerage. As the Queen of his peerage, she is Jaryn's lieutenant and the ''de facto ''leader of the group whenever Jaryn is engaged in other pursuits. She is calm, collected, and quiet, like a true queen, and has a certain desire for battle and also for being hurt, though her own sadomachism is nowhere near Akeno Himejima's. This explains why she's the most content of Jaryn's peerage, as she most likely enjoys the dishing of insult and hurt that Jaryn often throws around when he gets mad. Considered one of the strongest Queen pieces of the Underworld, Matsuko is capable of a wide variety of tasks; she is able to utilize telekinesis like her master, and was able to match the fallen angel (and Power) Asher blow-for-blow (given that Asher, being recently fallen, had retained a significant majority of his dwindling angelic powers). Performing admirably in all areas, ranging from magic to hand-to-hand combat, she's the perfect Queen piece. In her spare time, she enjoys cooking, and is the self-declared "Greatest Cook" of the Andras peerage. Henrieta Hubermann (Knight x2) The sole Knight of Jaryn's peerage, Henrieta wields the rare artificial Demonic Sword ''Eisernes Kreuz (German for Iron Cross, also the eponymous award for Germany's medal of honor), a Nazi-created weapon synthesised in the last days of the war, which the Third Reich intended to use against the advancing Red Army. However, its wielder was fatally wounded by Soviet soldiers, and the only people who knew of its existence were either dead or sworn never to reveal its existence (the only people who knew of its existence were Hitler, Himmler, Goebbels, and Speer, and they're all dead.) ''Einsernes Kreuz ''was thought lost to history, but its wielder and the sword itself were both salvaged by Jaryn Andras. As the fall of Berlin was before the dropping of the bombs on Japan (which is where Matsuko and Midori were collected) , Henrieta is Jaryn's first peerage piece. Despite the fact that Jaryn tries to instill versatility among his subordinates, Henrieta has focused all her training and skill into the realm of speed and swordplay, being able to best a fencing champion in combat. Due to this, she has reached levels of speed that would make Yuuto Kiba respect her, although it remains to be seen if she could best him in a fight. Being rather standoffish, cold, distant, aloof, and to top it off, white supremacist, Henrieta is the black sheep of the peerage. Her background as part of the Hitler Youth makes her detestable to Marine and Karen, and her tendency to give the Hitler salute and shout '''Heil Hitler at every meeting is also annoying as well. She maintains a heated rivalry with Karen, whose gung-ho American attitude is at odds with Henrieta's deep-seated Nazi-brewed conservatism, and lusts for Jaryn, despite the fact that she also hates him. She is also a highly cultured person who often reads the classics and listens to classical and blues, a startling contrast to her ironbound Nazi racism, as she reads books by all kinds of authors, whether they're white or not. She and her younger sister Hanna share an especially close relationship. Marine-Richieu Japhon (Bishop x1) Marine-Richieu Japhon is the sole Bishop of the peerage, reincarnated when Jaryn decided he needed more than just muscle power to flesh out his versatile team. As the newbie of the group, she's often semi-bullied/advised/teased by the other girls of the group and Jaryn himself. She's new to this Devil thing, and still trying to adapt. She often plays the "straight man" of the peerage, trying to resolve conflicts and do things the "logical way," while also trying to keep her life as a sous chef and a devil separate. She's great friends with Matsuko, due to the both of them loving to cook, decent friends with Karen, since the latter's really gregarious, cordial with Midori, and somewhat hostile with the Nazi Henrieta. And that of course doesn't begin to describe the feelings that she has towards Jaryn, which are a mix of like/hate/what the hell did this guy just embroil me in? As a Bishop, she has boosted magical abilities, though her ineptitude at this makes her really bad at being a Bishop, since she often screws up the spells that she's supposed to cast. Nevertheless, her dogged determination which she got from her career as a sous chef shall help her prevail! Karen Sinclair (Rook x2) A Texan high-school student serving four years in the U.S. Navy intending to pay for college during the Vietnam War, one day Karen grew bored and got her hands on a black magic book and ended up summoning Jaryn. She then challenged him to a game of chess; if she won, he would give her bigger breasts and a better figure; if he won, then she would be his servant. She lost, and subsequently was forcefully reincarnated as Jaryn's Rook. As a measure to remind her of her failure, he increased her bust size and expanded her measurements anyway, as a sick and perverted reminder of the free life that she had wagered away just for external beauty. Karen is a crazed, jingoistic patriot whose fanaticism parallels Henrieta's devotion to long-dead Hitler. She is fond of praising the United States and embellishing its benefits and downsizing the bad things Washington has done, often shouting "God Bless America" before a brief pang of pain washes through her (Devils can't say God, duh.) Despite this, Karen is rather fun to talk to and be engaged by, being the most bubbly of the peerage and also the most social. Her pro-American antics confuse Jaryn, anger Henrieta, and leave everyone else bemused. She has a rivalry with Henrieta, who she calls 'that sauerkraut,' and their bickering often leads to mayhem within the peerage, which is often settled by Jaryn beating whoever started it (mostly Karen.) Despite this abuse, Karen's optimism knows no bounds, and it is shown that she harbors no ill will towards Jaryn Andras for anything he may have done to her. (which is not much.) She's also a fairly good fighter, being able to take an incredible amount of damage (all while screaming 'AMERICAAA!!!') and is fairly well-versed in hand-to-hand combat, which is her mainstay. Midori Morikawa (Pawn x5) Matsuko's younger sister; both were reincarnated by Jaryn amidst the nuclear fires of Hiroshima. It took five Pawn pieces to reincarnate Midori; something which Jaryn always complains about. Nevertheless, he had made a very fulfilling risk; in school, Midori was always the girl tinkering with parts and mechanics, and after Jaryn managed to peruse a couple dozen engineering volumes for her, Midori has transformed into quite the engineer (of course, she still reads up even today.) She is the one that designs the various weapons that the Andras peerage uses, as per Jaryn's orders that they modernise, instead of only using archaic swords and energy blasts. Although Midori is a great engineer and builder, she's not a great person, being the "second worst person of this group," as labeled by Marine. She likes to talk a lot about chemistry, physics, and engineering, often being read up with the latest scientific discovery, and also likes to use lots of scientific terms that no one else gets, often leading her to get thwacked on the head or insulted by Jaryn for being "too much of a nerd." She also gets snappy and flustered when her creations are criticised, and hates explaining her creations to new people like Marine. She also complains that people "think too slowly," and that she can hear people thinking, which irritates her. She is a fairly decent fighter, being an excellent strategist and able to utilize swords, guns, and her fists, but often prefers to utilize her inventions. Like most Pawns, she can Promote if going into enemy territory, which she uses to her advantage to promote to Queen and take on Obadiah. In fact, Jaryn calls her "the smartest person in this group, excluding me of course." As well as loving to read scientific journals, she's also addicted to the Internet forum Reddit, and spends too much time there. She's a moderator with her own subreddit, "Impractical Engineering." Hanna Hubermann (Pawn x3) Hanna is Henrieta's younger sister. During the Second World War, she was part of the Hitlerjugend, (Hitler Youth) and during the Battle of Berlin she was one of the few girls who volunteered to fight to defend the last of Hitler's crumbling empire. She didn't know anything about the secret plans made by the Third Reich nor Henrieta's gifting with the Iron Cross (sword). In the end the Soviets broke into Berlin and Hanna was one of those captured by the Soviet army. The surviving German soldiers were put into camps, including Hanna. One of the concessions that Henrieta managed to get out of Jaryn was that he find her sister and get her out of the Soviets' glances, and the devil complied. TTBBBCCCC